The Sofia Chronicles 2: My bubbly girls
by Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy
Summary: Roger returns from band practice to find his girls Mimi and Sofia getting bubbly...MiR Review! Story 2 in Sofia Chronicles ONESHOT


**The Sofia Chronicles 2: My bubbly girls **

**Here's a small fluff that I couldn't help but write! **

"Little Sofia, stop that!"

Mimi giggled at her baby, who was splashing around in the tub. The baby was obviously happy, and was laughing like a hyena. She was laughing so much that Mimi the mommy couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Now Sofia, you know that mean old Benny doesn't like us splashing." Mimi slightly scolded. The baby stared at her for a second, and then went back to her splashing and laughing. Sofia knew that 'mean old Benny' was a man that didn't really matter in her life, so why in the world should she care?

Sofia is quite smart for a 1 ½ yr old. She can say 10 words, and she can pretty much walk by herself.

But sometimes, for reasons unknown, Sofia's parents thought that their little girl knew more then she let on… Mimi and Roger were quite lucky to have such a smart child. Many times the whole group joked about how Mimi had an affair with Collins. Mimi and Collins didn't like that of course.

"Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma…" Sofia repeated over and over again as she splashed the water, more gently now.

Mimi just smiled at her water-loving baby, and caressed her baby's soft hair. Golden with a tint of brown, just like her father's.

Who was at work

He was playing with his new band, which happened to take up a lot of his time. But Mimi didn't mind…it was his dream. If he can reach it, she wouldn't want to be the one holding him back.

"How about mami? Say Mami." Mimi whispered, holding her baby around her big waist.

"Mami mami mami." The baby repeated, smiling. Mimi smiled back and patted little Sofia's belly. Sofia laughed, and touched her own belly. She had quite the big baby, despite the fact that Mimi was super small. She didn't want her little baby to be so skinny you can see her ribs. _That was almost the reason why I almost had an abortition. Because I thought my body couldn't handle a baby._ Mimi thought as she watched her baby play with a small boat.

Now, she thanked God that she didn't.

She was so thankful for the fact she kept her little baby. But mostly she was thankful Roger convinced her to keep Sofia. Now, she had a little angel in her life, and she was truly happy. _Angel must've known I needed a new Angel._ Mimi thought amusedly as Sofia popped some random bubbles.

"Where's my girls?"

Mimi and Sofia looked up towards the bathroom door, and smiles instantly lighted up on both the girls' features.

"Dad-di! Dad-di!" Sofia laughed, grabbing onto the tub to get up.

"Hey little girl. Sit your little squishy butt back down." Mimi laughed, putting her hands on the baby's waist. "Fe fi fo fum, I hear my ladies…da da da da dum!" Mimi laughed at Roger's attempt to be the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk. "Dad-di! Dad-di!" Sofia screeched.

"Hold on little girlie. Calm down." Mimi scolded, grabbing Sofia and placing her on her lap.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Roger cried, opening the bathroom door. He looked around curiously until he spotted his two ladies in the bathtub, playing with toys, cloths, and whatever in sight. He thought it a cute sight, and he committed it to memory.

"Hello Dad-di!" Sofia cried, waving her arm quickly.

"Hey baby girl. How's my girls?" he asked, smiling at Mimi.

"Good, hon. How was work?" Mimi asked, cocking her head.

"Perfect. The crowd went wild. But, I still couldn't wait to get home." Roger said with a smile, grabbing little Sofia who was holding her arms up and whimpering. "Hey hon." He whispered, holding her close.

"You're gonna get wet." Mimi whispered. Roger shrugged, and held his little girl close. He missed her whenever he left; he was close to her ever since she was in the belly. She was so beautiful…he didn't know a human being could be so beautiful. Either then Mimi of course.

"Dad-di, I saw a wabbit tuday!" Sofia smiled, showing her little gap-toothed grin. Roger smiled at her lack of proper pronunciation. She was so darling! "You saw a rabbit today?" Roger confirmed. "Yeah. An' she was so pwetty!" Mimi smiled, and patted her baby's lap. "Cool." Roger smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Hon, I have to clean the baby." Mimi whispered, trying to prod the baby away.

"No, _no_, NO! Dad-di, dad-di, dad-di!" Sofia cried, grabbing onto Roger.

"But, babe—"

"NO!" Sofia cried, acting as if she let go of her Daddy, the world would end.

"Hon—"

"Meems, it's okay, I can clean her." Roger shrugged giving the baby to Mimi. He stood up quickly before the baby could latch on to him, and started to strip off his shirt. "What?" Mimi asked.

"I'll come in." Roger said.

"Is this gonna be our first bath with Daddy?" Mimi asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yep." Roger smiled, and stripped down to his boxers. He stepped towards the tub slowly, and stepped in, trying not to slip. "Boxers?" Mimi asked.

"What? I don't want my daughter seeing my…you know." Roger shrugged, easing himself into the tub. Mimi just rolled her eyes, and once Roger was settled in the bath, she passed Sofia to him. Sofia looked very happy over the fact that both her parents were in the bath tub, and she started to play with her father.

"Jeez, it's cold in here." Roger said as Sofia played with his hair

"It's okay." Mimi shrugged.

"Bath! Bath! Bath!" Sofia giggled, jumping in Roger's lap. Roger grinned at his small dancer. "Yeah, it is a bath. Do you like baths Sofia?" Roger asked.

"YES!" Sofia said, clapping her hands.

"Gosh, she's such a happy baby." Roger smiled, kissing her nose.

"Yes, she is. I'm so thankful…OH! Roger, watch this!" Mimi cried, turning in the tub and revealing…a bubbles container?

"Sof, blow bubbles for Mommy." Mimi smiled, taking out a stick with a hole. Sofia eagerly climbed over to her, and instantly blew into the hole. Bubbles suddenly came out, making Sofia laugh and look in wonder. Roger raised an eyebrow.

"Bubbles in a bubble bath?"

"What, she loves 'em!" Mimi smiled, looking at her daughter.

Roger looked at his girls with a smile on his face. He could barely believe he has his own family; an ex-junkie, and loyal girlfriend, and a beautiful baby. 3 years ago, he was moping because he lost his one love. What he didn't realize was that not only would he get over April, but he'd have a family, and live to see it. Live to play his daughter and girlfriend a song, live enough to put his baby to bed, live long enough to see his baby laughing at bubbles. He now couldn't help but laugh and slide over to his two loves. He gave them a large bear hug, and whispered, "My girls…my lovely girls."

And the whole family of three lay in each others' embrace until Sofia decided to blow more bubbles.


End file.
